What's done in the bathroom satys in the bathroom
by Justice Uchiha
Summary: A bored class they all want a reason to go far far away... but lets face it a teacher cant teach an empty classroom so he sends naruto sakura sasuke and hinata lets just say what's done their stays their! Suck at summeries but stories good!
1. Chapter 1

What's done in the bathroom stays in the bathroom

**A/N: Another romantic fic and in the same day also my longest chapter evr! Yay personal achievement on fanfic! Lets go reviews extremely appreciated and also I need to know… God this sounds stupid… how to add a new chapter! Usually Im a tech godess but I need to know that explain it in the dumbest language you can thx!**

Hinata P.O.V

'Hmm I m soooo bored' I thought. The class was listening to a lcture from Iruka sensei about…. Umm something? Shikamaru was drooling, more than usual even the high energy knuckle head seemed ready to drop. I let my eyes wander and my thoughts roll. ' I wonder if anyone knows I'm over Naruto? Yeah more like anyone cares if Naruto didn't see from when I was what twelve! Wow what a waste of time. Well Kiba said to look for some in the class I like… Oh he was talking about him oh maybe?

I looked over at Kiba 'Hmm strong, handsome but is part dog. I mean I'm low maintenance but I've got standards!' "Ruled out" I looked across to Shino 'Well I guess he's strong can't say if he's handsome but he plays with bugs' " Uhh next?" I whispered. Naruto ' Over & out Roger that' I'm definitely a judge and I'm Simon. So I started counting on my fingers the guys in the class. 'hmm someone is missing'. Then I started pointing at them. Hmmm

'What the hell why can I not get this!' I thought frustrated. Suddenly I felt something tap my shoulder there was a white folder leaf folded in a neat square beside my shoulder. I looked beside me and I saw Sasuke looking out the window. 'OHH! He's the guy I was missing!' I could imagine what Naruto would say I mean shout 'DIS!' I opened the note and in a black ink messy handwriting said **What are you doing? **

I could imagine his voice in my head cold, hard and unfeeling above all judgmental . 'No wonder I forgot him why would go out with a statue?' **None of your business ** I wrote back in a neat purple cursive folded it into a small paper airplane and flicked it over. I smirked at him when he mouthed the word 'fancy'. I didn't bother watch to the rest of his reactions ' That is if the ice block reacts to anything' I thought . Most people think I'm a goody-little two shoes and care about people's feelings not that Sasuke has any but in case he does I don't care about people feelings, I don't care about people full stop. Another note appeared on my desk.

I sighed and picked it up. It said **Didn't know you had an attitude.** I glanced over to him a light smile was playing on the corners of his perfectly angled lips and the sun shining on them perfectly so they had a slight God like shimmer and.. ' OK thoughts stop!' I commanded in my mind. Anyway I could see the way he emphasized **you**. He underlined it twice. So I wrote **It must be Topsy Turvy Day! the Ice Prince has a sense of humor! And FWI, I have an attitude and I'm not afraid to use it Duck butt. **So the last part was a little cliché but I had to put it in. I folded it again and again making an origami bird and flapped its wings a couple times and blowed to make it float to him. His mouth opened slightly but he quickly masked his surprise with his usual nonchalant attitude. Of course trying to act cool he ended up ripping it. I suppressed an oncoming giggle he just glared at me and continued to open it. I started to stare at the ceiling out of complete and utter boredom. That doesn't even cover how bored I am umm lets see bordacious, boredumascity ummm.

*Tap tap* What the hell I thought I turned and glared at Sasuke he just smirked and pushed the note back over to me. I just grabbed it and faced the board I thought only girly girls carry on these conversations! I looked over to Ino and Sakura. Ino looked almost ready to irrupt Sakura must be really annoying her. I opened the note. ** Hmm original I guess better than Sasgay and teme I don't even know what that means and I'm not gay incase you were wondering.** I started to blush the …. Thought hadn't crossed my mind… Ok it did he is wearing cute shorts and Naruto did call him that almost every day and he is hot and has a great body and I'm sure a lot of dudes would go for him I mean I would… n-not. Maybe I'm being stalker psycho crazy? I mean I couldn't get Naruto so I go for his best friend? Sounds more like a Degrassi episode. Ok time to end this **Why do you keep talking to me? **I wrote in red ink just to get my point across. I threw it over to him crumpled up and crushed. He raised a perfect eyebrow as if saying ' What no fancy paper folding this time?' I just rolled my eyes. He read the note and across his face played a flurry of emotions like a slot machine finally settling on… angry? 'Jackpot?' I thought confused. I just stared at the note when it came back like it was cursed or something I used the eraser of my pencil an poked it … just incase. I looked over to Sasuke who was staring at me… a lot. 'Okaay?' I gathered all my courage that I ha been saving for something …big well along the lines of giving my life for the one I love which at the time was Naruto but since that dream died I might as well use it. To open this note. **I'm talking to you because I like you…a lot and now that your over the dobe maybe we can hook up tonight at the bar? **He did not just write that. No way! NO WAY IN HELL! The the … whore! Prick whatever! I crushed the paper into a ball and threw it hitting him in the head. Then flipped him off! Ok I didn't really do that but inner Hinata did.

Stupid Uchiha! Hump me then dump me do I look like sakura! Ass! Naruto interrupted my thoughts by blaring out "CAN I GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Iruka sensei sighed and said yes. "Can I go too?" asked a high pitched voice you didn't have to look to see it was Sakura but I wanted to look to see which glare she was using. The I-will-kill-you-tonight or I-will –stalk-you-until-you-die –which might be tonight one. I looked up yep it was the stalking one that is one of Iruka's greatest fears and Every other boy and sometimes girl in the class and especially Sasuke I cut a glance at Sasuke who had gone paler than usual. 'Oh yea feel the horror'. "Sure?" stammered out Iruka. "Anyone else?"he asked. The rest of the class put up their hands. "We just want to go" muttered Neji but it was loud enough for Iruka to hear. "to the bathroom!" exclaimed Kiba trying to cover for Neji but it was too late. "Well Hyuga if you want to go so bad go" he said. "Really?" asked Neji starting to get up. "Of course Hyuga….Hinata" he said grinning."You can go"

"That's messed up" Neji muttered again I flashed him a peace sign as I came out the door. I really was going to the bathroom until I saw what was in there!

**A/N: Ok as always R&R but some things bout the fic. Oragami thing it looked cool in Scooby Doo okay! umm the new boredom words yea I was in 'the mood' interpret that anyway you want! Teme! What does that mean really I don't know unless its idiot soo… any help in that? Red ink I always heard it was bad to write in red ink so can anyone by chance explain that to me? Sakura's stares we all know that she's …. Yea we all get that right? Any other questions just ask!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Ok I'm BACK! Thanks to those who reviewed! I tip my Hat off to YOU! Lol that's for one special reviewer! Ok on to this story!**

Hinata's P.O.V.

I saw … Naruto and Sakura half way to sex! It was just a blur of pink and yellow. "Ughh" I exclaimed as I slammed the door closed. I doubt they even heard me with the disgusting noises they were making. I sat by some lockers and sighed closing my eyes. "well now I know he didn't know I liked him. But they don't even go together the song is black and yellow! And there … there strawberry and mustard!" I ranted. I heard a muffled laugh . I looked up and saw Sasuke leaning against some lockers in what some would call a 'cool way'. "huh did the ice cube just laugh?" I asked, "what did you bribe your self out?"

"I'm the Uchiha progidy who would go against me?" he said like he was really king of the world. "Oh I don't know. Me anytime anywhere!" I said standing up. He looked at me with confusion "Why do you hate me? Every girl likes me and you… don't" the Uchiha looked away. "I'm also not apart of your fan club. I just don't get why everyone's obsessed with you its very annoying the topic of every girls conversation. You're the reason I have only three friends!" "Oh I just thought you couldn't get any" he shot back. "I can get friends as long as they do not talk about you its disgusting and mostly disturbing" I shuddered as I remembered Ino and Sakura talking at lunch I had the displeasure of sitting in earshot.

Flash back

Ino: "Oh when Sasuke and I get married-"

Sakura: "If you get married "

Ino: "as If you'd even get married to Sasuke no less anyway we would get a beach house and make love every night!

Sakura along with many fangirls: "I'm gonna rape you bitch!"

Flashback ends

"I doubt those three friends are imaginary" Sasuke jeered. "No I can even name one! Hanabi!" I replied hotly. He looked impressed and I huffed and sat back down by the lockers. "Guess your pickup line didn't work let me guess you were expecting me to say I was lying and I don't have friends and you say let's be more than friends and we make out. Very funny" I said as his face fell. "Yea your pick up lines are so over rated"

"Well the making out doesn't sound over rated" he mumbled. He sat down one foot cocked up and his hand draped over it like on of those model poses in Vouge. "You know your sister doesn't count as a friend" he whispered. 'He's got me' I thought. "Guess the pretty boy's got brains" I scoffed. "see you like me although most girls would use handsome dreamy love of my life-" "STOP! I hear that at school all the time! Its worse than peer pressure!"

"So your above my influence too bad" he said. "You are way too full of yourself" I said getting up and walking away. "Wait don't go" I felt some one hold my wrist keeping me back. "Why not?" I asked. "Because I kinda like you" he whispered. I turned around in shock but his hair was covering his face. "Yes because you need a new sakura cause she has Naruto no thanks" I responded coldly. His head snapped up and his eyes filled with a powerful emotion I couldn't place "I would never use you" he said sincerity in every word. "Hinata I would never" I tingle went up and down my spine when he said my name but I stopped it half way. "Wouldn't dream or can't stop" In other instances that would be seductive but in the tone I used it was anything but. "Hinata look at me" he pleaded. But I looked up at the ceiling I can be stubborn at times. He pulled my chin down gently so I was forced to look at him. "I admit I used girls in the past" he started. "How far was the past last week?" I asked interrupting. He sighed "But I would never use you like that your special to me" "How so you've never looked my way or spoken to me before now" I questioned. "Because I never knew what to say damnit Hinata you always made me flustered and nervous the only girl who could ever do that and I didn't know what to do!" he shouted angry at himself. "But-" before I could say anything his lips crashed down on mine. I was beyond shock for awhile until he kissed me more forcefully like he was pleading and I could feel it years of passion waiting for me and I reacted appropriately or more like inappropriately my hand found its way to his neck and his arm snaked around my waist. We broke apart for well, air. "Do you love me Hinata" he whispered. I pushed him gently into the lockers and kissed him as we both started sliding down them I landed on his awaiting lap. "Does that answer your question?" A playful smirk graced his lips before his head landed on my shoulder with him hugging me "You will never know how long I've waited for this" he whispered sending shivers down my spine. 'You don't have to wait anymore' I thought as our foreheads touched. We got up and walked back to class. We met up with a very satisfied looking sakura that soon turned into a very unhappy one when she saw Sasuke and I together. But Naruto oblivious as ever looked happy and disheveled. We opened the door. "Finally does it take half an hour to … ooh" He looked at all four of us. Sasuke and I holding hands and Naruto and sakura looking well messed up! I looked over to Sasuke and noticed he looked messed up too which means 'I probably look like a mess!' I thought. I looked over to Neji he looked angry! "Why are you two holding hands" he asked through clenched teeth. The girls gasped. Sasuke and I stared at eachother not knowing what to say you cant just blurt these things out to Neji and besides there are like 20 fan girls in this room with the means to kill. I was just about to go ahead and risk it when Naruto stepped in grinning like an idiot saying "what's done in the bathroom stays in the bathroom" I looked at him thankfully and noticed something. "Yeah you I don't think your pants should stay there though" I whispered.

"WHAT!"

**A/N: Yep I guess this is it not very exciting though huh oh well I'll try an adventure something one day probably I need some motivation! Reviews do that! So be a therapist and motivate and stuff cools**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really need to stop starting new things but oh well I'm gonna continue what's done in the Bathroom stays in the bathroom but it will be one shots or two shots of things relating to the bathroom lol so yea enjoy! OK THAT ASIDE I KNOW I'M LATE LATE FOR A VERY IMPORTANT DATE!**

**Annnd we gonna party like like it's the end of the world, gonna party like like its May 21****st**** ! IM ALIVE**

"C'mon Sakura it was just one time to see you can't breakup with me over that! It was to defend my honor!" cried Naruto running after Sakura. A bewildered Hinata looked on to the sad sight of Naruto on his knees crying for Sakura. "What did Naruto do already to make her so angry they've only been dating a two weeks same as us" she said to Sasuke who was sitting beside her. He shrugged then smirked "So you've been counting down the days we've been together already?" he said coming close to her face with a smug look. Hinata blushed and playfully hit him on his arm. See they were all at Sakura's house where Ino texted Sakura about a certain Naruto related incident concerning the girl's bathroom at school.

"Hinata!" yelled Sakura startling her so much she dropped off the couch. "Wouldn't you break up with him after what he did!"

"B-but I don't know what happened!" Hinata said exasperated. Sakura looked at her like she was crazy. "You mean you don't know?" she asked. Sasuke helped Hinata up from the floor and on to his lap. "I don't know either" Sasuke added putting his head in Hinata's neck where it fit perfectly. "What a kwaii couple you make! Naruto! Why can't you be like that!" she shouted at Naruto.

"But I can't be a Sasuke! Sakura ,I'd probably try to be Edward Cullen before I try to be like Sasuke!" Before Sasuke could respond Hinata and Sakura interjected "Isn't that kinda of the same thing?" they both asked. Sasuke's face clouded in disbelief.

"Sasuke you know it's true but tell us what happened Sakura" said Hinata.

"Ugh let me tell you it was Tuesday"

Flashback

Ahh Naruto, he was running down the empty school halls straight to the forbidden realm that no boy has ever even come close to… the girl's bathroom. Yes the knuckle head ninja stayed until after school for an hour to sneak into the girls bathroom. Why because he was triple dog dared to by Kiba yes dogged dared by a dog, Naruto had to do it. He rounded the corridor and dodged the night guard who hadn't locked the doors yet as he was, well catching up on some long lost sleep or something cause he was out cold in a chair beside some lockers. He took a deep breath then pulled open the door. It was not what he expected. It was better! There were clean pink stalls. Clean! And fluffy white towels instead of the papertowles in the boys bathroom there was also a huge mirror complete with lights all around it.

"Man this a tricked out bathroom now I understand why they take so long in here!"he thought aloud. He went into a stall and saw that it wasn't as clean as it appeared to be the door was covered with graffiti. 'oh girl talk wonder if anyone talks about me' he thought.

'Sasuke' he read 'Sasuke, Mrs. Uchiha, Sasuke is mine, Sasu, doodles of Sasuke with kitten ears Sasuke, Sasuke!' Naruto groaned "figures" he said coming out and moving to the next stall.

"this one is way better" he said his eyes greedily taking in all the juicy pieces of gossip the girls wrote on the wall.

'Hey this looks like Hinata's writing' he thought looking on a neat curly sentence written in purple marker.

'Karin is a BEEP BEEP BEEP slut with no BEEP BEEPING life she's such a BEEP!' it read **(A/N: I know I can write the words its just I don't feel rite!) **

"Woa Hinata I didn't know you had such colourful language" he said smiling coming out of the stall. His eyes caught sight of something pink and shiny.

"Hey what's that a vending machine!" he exclaimed running over to it excitedly. He looked at the name "Tam-pons? What kinda snack is that?" he asked scratching the back of his neck trying to remember where he heard that name from.

"Whatever lets try one!" he quickly took out a shiny quarter and inserted it into the machine. He waited greedily at the opening as the unknown 'snack' fell with a soft thud.

Naruto unwrapped the thing and looked at it strangely. "Dude this is cotton! What the heck is this!" he exclaimed. **(You know with all this yelling it's a wonder the night guard never heard him!)**

"Oh I know.." suddenly a sly grin appeared on his face, "These are things you stick in your nose when you have a bleed! Girls are addicted to yaoi!" Naruto proceeded to stick the thing up his nose and proudly thumbs up the mirror.

"hey look magazines!" he said noticing the rack under the mirror. He leafed through and actually had a nose bleed good thing for that tampon!

He let out a contented sigh as he got up a while later putting away the many magazines he goggled at for hours. His mission was complete. And he picked up the pile of bloody cottons looking at them wondering where to put them. He started looking for a bin but found none. "Hey" he said noticing a little gray bin in one of the stalls. "I'll just put you there" he decided. But when he opened the container he let out a scream. "ITS BLOODY IN HERE WHAT DO GIRLS DO!" he screamed scrambling for the door. He screamed again. The door was locked. The night guard got up at the wrong time. Naruto banged his head on the door. "why Kami!" he fell on his knees and anime cried. He shrunk into the corner furthest away from the stalls and their contents. "W-what if they teach boys a lesson when they cheat on them in here and use those to clean up the blood and dispose of them there! Or they are all vampires and wipe up the leftover blood!" he said freaking out. His illusions were becoming very real he could too easily picture Hinata sucking some one's blood and Sakura cleaning it up. He screamed again and this time someone answered. With a loud "Naruto!"

Naruto rushed at the sound knowing who it was "Kakashi! Thank you so much!" he said crying into his sensei's shirt clutching on to him for dear life.

"Woa Naruto I appreciate the love but, you know I don't want to know how about I get you some ramen?" he said leading Naruto out of the school building.

"But Kakashi what's wrong with girls?" Naruto asked.

"Ahh Naruto lets save that when I talk to you and Sasuke ok?" answered the all knowing Kakashi.

Flashback ends

Hinata and Sasuke were silent. Sakura looked at both of them. "Well?" she asked.

"Did you really write that on the stall Hinata?" Sasuke asked Hinata.

Hinata blushed "T-this is about S-sakura I think you should stay with him what other stupid things will he do without you you're his world"

Sakura teared up "I am Naruto?"

Naruto saw his opportunity and took it "You're my number one girl always making time for you!" he sang not too bad either. Sakura talked Naruto to the ground and the rest well you know the rest. Sasuke and Hinata knew too and like civilized people walked away blushing and like civilized people got their own room.

Ahh young love.

**A/N: Hey whats shakin I just watched Rio I luv funny stuff! Take her take her to the floor, show her show her how you roll, DROP IT DROP IT DROP IT LOW!**

**Sasuke: will you STOP singing that song!**

**Me: HAHAHAH YOUR VOICE!**

**Sasuke: What's wrong with my voice. **

**Me: I'm imagining you talking like that guy from the abridged series I'm going to imagine that all the time!**

**Sasuke: I'm going to just … never mind I'm gone**

**Me: That's what he said! Ahh anyway review survivors of May 21****st**** you have a duty!**


End file.
